


The Most Wonderful Time

by fantasticforestfairy



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: All i want for Christmas is Andrew wearing an ugly Christmas sweater, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 00:11:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13042470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasticforestfairy/pseuds/fantasticforestfairy
Summary: The boys are the worst at doing their laundry, so the only wearable piece of clothing Andrew can find in his closet is the ugliest Christmas sweater the world has ever seen.





	The Most Wonderful Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this](http://cats-are-assholes.tumblr.com/post/168445695294/soullessminyard-asked-if-anyone-could-draw-andrew) amazing fanart by @cats-are-assholes
> 
> Thanks to @alecolightwood for being my beta
> 
> I´m @soullessminyard on tumblr  
> Come say hi if you want :)

The boy's dorm is a mess. Old take out boxes, empty bottles and dirty clothes all over the floor and the beanbags.   
The kitchen counter looks even worse. 

Andrew is alone in the bedroom, standing in front of his nearly empty closet.  
Neil stole his last black hoodie, when he went for his daily morning run about half an hour ago, and in the middle of December it's definitely getting too cold for the thin black shirt that Andrew spots somewhere between Neil’s obnoxiously orange work out clothes.

He contemplates just throwing on the long sleeved shirt he had been wearing the past three days but it already started to reek, so that's not really an option anymore.

They definitely need to do their laundry as soon as possible. Not everyone can survive with three t-shirts and a pair of jeans like Josten.

Andrew is close to giving up and to just wearing the unwashed shirt anyway, when he notices a strip of light green fabric on the top shelf of his wardrobe.

Andrew will make sure that no one will ever know how he got up on his tippy toes with his arm stretched out as far as possible to reach for the unfamiliar fabric.  
Only to come up with the ugliest Christmas sweater the world has ever seen.

Nicky gave it to him as a Christmas present two years ago and Andrew can't help but wonder why he didn't burn the sweater immediately.  
No piece of clothing should be allowed to look this hideous. It's offensive.

The sweater is made out of a soft, light green fabric and is adorned with the image of Santa flexing his biceps.  
Nicky certainly thought it was hilarious that the tattoo on Santa's arm reads “North Swole”. Andrew just thinks it's stupid.

But it's a sweater and it's cold outside. Plus wearing the sweater is definitely better than having to deal with Kevin's constant nagging if Andrew catches a cold.  
Andrew sighs defeated and pulls the sweater over his head. It's actually quite comfortable.

With a mumbled “I'm going to kill Nicky”, Andrew leaves the bedroom and heads towards the kitchen to make himself a cup of very strong coffee.  
Then he sets to work on that ridiculous green smoothie Neil just recently started to drink when he comes back from his run. Kevin told him it would make him feel more energized or something.

He has just finished pouring the drink in a glass when the door bangs open and a flushed and breathless Neil enters the room.  
His cheeks are coloured pink, his slightly damp hair is plastered to his forehead and his eyes are shining with the leftover adrenaline from the run.

He grins at Andrew, calls out a quick hello, grabs the towel that lies on the back of the sofa and disappears in the bathroom to take a shower.  
Andrew waits for him in the kitchen, sipping his coffee and leaning against the kitchen counter.

When Neil comes back out of the bathroom he has changed in one of his bright orange team shirts he seems to wear all the time and sweatpants that are definitely a bit short on him.  
It shouldn't be a surprise that Andrew doesn't have any clean clothes if Neil even steals his pants.  
Neil looks like he could go back to sleep now that his leftover energy has worn off. 

His bare feet make quite slapping sounds on the kitchen floor when he walks over to Andrew.  
When the noise stops, Andrew doesn't even need to turn around to know that Neil is standing right behind him.  
He can feel the warmth radiating off him.

“Can I?”, Neil asks, his breath ghosting over the back of Andrew’s neck, making the little hairs there stand up.  
“Yes”, Andrew murmurs and a few seconds later the weight of another body sags against his.  
An arm sneaks around his waist and a cheek is pressed to his shoulder.

A quiet “Morning, Drew”, is whispered into the fabric of Andrew's sweater and Andrew has to suppress the urge to roll his eyes.

“Kevin will kill you when you fall asleep during practice. Don't think I'll stop him”, is all Andrew says but he doesn't stop Neil from wiggling even closer.

“Mhh”, Neil says. “So soft”, he starts rubbing his cheek against Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew doesn't react apart from pressing the smoothie in Neil's free hand.

“At least drink the shit you make me make for you every morning”, Andrew snarls but there is no real heat behind his voice and all it does, is making Neil smile.  
He untangles himself from Andrew and gulps down the disgusting mixture surprisingly fast.

Andrew turns around to face him and Neil gives him an once over, raises an eyebrow and nods towards the sweater.

“Nice outfit”, the corner of his mouth twitches with amusement.

“Fuck off, Josten”, Andrew spits and crosses his arms over his chest.  
Neil reaches out and let's his hand rest lightly on Andrew's biceps. 

“It's true though”, he smirks, eyes flashing with mischief.

Andrew just blankly stares at him, but he doesn't shove him away so Neil takes a step closer until he is in Andrew space again.

“Yes or No?”, he asks.

A “Yes”, from Andrew is all it takes for Neil to lean down and kiss him, with one arm curled around Andrew's muscular upper arm and the other buried in his soft blond hair.  
Neil sighs and presses closer, the heat of the kiss rushing through his body.

When he draws back he takes a look at Andrew, before declaring with a huge grin: “I like the sweater, it's a good look on you”

“Go wash your mouth Josten, you still taste like kale. It's disgusting!”, is all he gets in return, but it’s worth it when Andrew doesn't stop wearing the sweater the whole day.


End file.
